Five Times Aziraphale tried to shoot Crowley and one time that he shot
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Five times that Aziraphale tried to shoot an arrow straight into Crowley's heart, and one time that he shot himself with an arrow instead.
1. 1 of 6

Disclaimer: I wish that I own them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

Aziraphale/Crowley

G, AU

* * *

Aziraphale was good angel, if he was sent by God to act like a cupid and shoot a demon in a heart, that's what he'll do.

God might have seen something in the sneaky demon, but Aziraphale had no clue what that might be. That is, until he first looked at him.

Maybe the demon indeed needed someone to love and someone who would love him back as well.

Well, for Aziraphale he wasn't looking at all like a demon, in fact he looked like a regular human being, when the angel came closer, he saw the symbol of snake visible on the side of Crowley's face.

Crowley wore black skinny jeans and off black tee and on it was his black double-breasted wool pea coat.

The man was beautiful, for a moment Aziraphale didn't want to take a shot at all, but hearing God's voice in his ears, he knew that he had no choice on that matter.

Once the arrow left his golden bow, and whooshed straight into the bushes behind Crowley, the angel sighed heavily, he knew that his mission didn't end, and he will have to do it again.


	2. 2 of 6

Crowley noticed the angel following him in the rear-view mirror of his car, and the demon believed that he won't follow him to hell, after all, angels were not exactly allowed to be in Hell.

Once he went downstairs, he was glad that the chubby angel was not following.

"_You can go after him, I gave you the authority, all you need is to aim and shoot to pierce his heart, now go Aziraphale_." Aziraphale heard God's voice and went after the demon with a hope that he hasn't lost him in the crowd full of demons, but God seemed to have marked Crowley for his eyes, so he could see his shape as if painted with red and black.

The angel was behind him and even though Crowley was tempted to face the angel, he didn't do it, he needed to ask his "friends" about it.

"Can anyone tell me why that angel with a bow is over there trying to shoot me?" Crowley asked Hastur and Ligur, ducking down to not give the angel a target to shoot at.

"Oh… Yeah, I believe that God put a contract on you, and Satan gave God free authority in Hell, what did you do?"

"I have no idea, beside look at the angel, why is he smiling at me?"

"You should ask him."

"I can't do that, he'll shoot me, I'm doomed!" Crowley said in despair, he seemed to have forgotten his peril as he stood straight and unmoving to provide a perfect shot for the angel.

"And he shoots…" Ligur chuckled. Just as Crawly moved slightly, causing the arrow to miss him.

The arrow found another target though, Beelzebub. Beelzebub walked closer to them, holding a picture of Archangel Gabriel, as the arrow hit her in the heart, her eyes went wide open, and all she could mumble was, "Gabriel is mine Bzzz."


	3. 3 of 6

"_Aziraphale, all you have to do is to aim and shoot, why is that so difficult for you?_" God asked.

Aziraphale sighed heavily, it was the first time on his long service he did not want any part of the mission. Although he was grateful to God for letting him see the world and not having him spend all his time flying around in the clouds.

The angel watched the demon, trying to understand what he was doing, he held to the hope the demon will run away from him.

The smell wafting up his nose caught him off guard, he just released his shot without noticing where the arrow was pointing at, he just released the arrow and moved his wings to land near the demon, he did not know if he should eat some of the morsels in front of him in the first place, or how they tasted like.

He took one and put it in his mouth, chewing it slowly as he savored the taste.

"So, how was it?" Crowley asked him.

"Yummy, oh I have got to go before God calls me." With that Aziraphale left, he felt good that the demon did not run away from him.

"_Aziraphale, what should I do with you?_" God asked him, as she noticed another strange and odd pair that was paired by her angel.

Archangel Michael and Dagon were kissing with complete disregard to everything else in front of the whole world to see, and Aziraphale had to be hiding from the God's wrath.


	4. 4 of 6

Aziraphale followed the demon as he drove the black car, not knowing where the handsome devil was leading him.

Once the car stopped, the demon got out and walked to his place, as Crowley walked inside, Aziraphale saw two demons following him as he flew himself after them.

"Crowley, I thought that you got rid of that angel, why is he still following you?" Ligur asked.

"I don't have an answer yet," Crowley replied to him, and then he asked his "friends", "did you lose something? What are you doing here?"

"Impatient, are we?" Hastur asked.

"Why won't you join us downstairs? Is it really that fun going native?" Ligur taunted him.

"It's quieter." Crowley hissed at them.

"_Aziraphale, instead of watching these horrid demons, just shoot Crowley, now Aziraphale!_" God commanded and hoped that the angel will hit his mark this time.

Aziraphale sighed heavily, as he pulled an arrow from his quiver, he noticed how few arrows were left to him for this terrible mission he's got from God, and readied his arrow in the golden bow, aimed, but before he took the shot, the angel noticed something moving beside the demons.

Instead of removing the arrow and checking, the angel accidently released the arrow and watched in horror as it hit one of the pair of demons.

"I swear Crowley, if you won't kill the angel, I will do it myself." Hastur told Crowley and then he turned to face Ligur.

"Hastur…" Ligur softly said as he kissed the other demon.

"_AZIRAPHALE! One shot, how can you be so… urgh…_"


	5. 5 of 6

"_Only two arrows left, don't waste them…_" God reminded him.

Aziraphale watched the demon, not letting him get out of his sight.

while he watched the demon, the angel didn't notice that four bikers came behind him, each wore a different coloured suit, and each one of them meant a lot of trouble.

The angel noticed movement from Crowley as he turned around and noticed the newcomers.

'I can't let him get hurt, I've got to do something.' Aziraphale thought.

Crowley turned around to watch the angel, so far, the angel either won't shoot him or missed him and shot others in the process, which made him glad.

Now Crowley didn't know what the purpose of the bikers was in coming at him, or if they meant to do him any harm.

"I think that you missed the memo or have the wrong era here, nothing is going to happen today." Crowley told to the newcomers.

"Famous last words." War laughed at him.

Pollution was getting ready to use her power at the demon but was distracted as an arrow shot by the angel hit her dead center.

War told Pollution, "I didn't give the order to shoot you."

"I know." Pollution told her.

"_Aziraphale, that was not needed, thank Heavens that you still have one arrow left._" God told him and hoped that he will get the message.

Crowley smiled at the angel in gratitude, but Aziraphale, blushing furiously and not knowing what to do, flew away in haste.


	6. 6 of 6

+1

"O_nly one arrow left._" God reminded the angel, "_Use it wisely"_.

Aziraphale knew that his assignment would be concluded soon, and he will be back to the clouds of heaven and won't see the handsome demon again.

Every encounter with the demon he had so far, he could feel his heart picking up the pace, Crowley had become the bane of his existence, haunting his thoughts day and night. He practically couldn't think straight, and lost almost all his arrows except one in the process.

"Hey, you!" Aziraphale heard, and then he tried to locate the caller, not knowing if it was meant for him.

"I'm looking at you, angel." Crowley called, and hoped that the angel will come to him and not fly away.

"_Now Aziraphale, shoot him!_" God commanded.

'I can't… I can't do this…' Aziraphale thought, but as he pulled the last arrow from his quiver, and set the bow, but the way the arrow was aimed it would hit him and him alone, and maybe the demon.

Crowley looked at the angel, and noticed where the arrow was pointed, he sighed heavily, and muttered to himself, "This is not going to end well."

Aziraphale shot himself, and let himself fall to the ground, knowing that he was a fallen angel now, and might be banned from Heaven after he shot himself and blundered his task.

However, Aziraphale did not feel any pain, he could not even recall hitting the ground, as the demon held him.

"You saved me." Aziraphale told him as he stared at the snake eyes.

"You saved me too, considering all the times you were trying to shoot me." Crowley grinned at him.

"I… I love you." Aziraphale told him, forgetting that he played the Cupid role in the last days.

"I love you too, my Cupid friend." Crowley teased him.

"I think that after today, God won't want me in Heaven." Aziraphale mumbled.

"_Angel, if you only shot him in the first place, I mean look what happened, you practically shook the ground between Heaven and Hell, and Aziraphale, you are always welcome in Heaven, but for two weeks you are grounded, so please stay with your lover._" God told him.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked as the angel looked up in the sky.

"I'm good, and since God grounded me for a while, I'm all yours." Aziraphale replied with a glad smile.

"God works in mysterious ways." Crowley grinned and leaned to kiss his angel.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the ride._

_Happy Valentine Day, you all._


End file.
